


[Podfic of] Seek in the Gloaming / written by rosethornli

by EosRose



Category: Wish (Manga)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouryuu has a way of dealing with things. This might be one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Seek in the Gloaming / written by rosethornli

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seek in the Gloaming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/51810) by [rosethornli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosethornli/pseuds/rosethornli). 



> [Subscribe to Podcast](https://www.blubrry.com/eosrose/)

cover art by eosrose

### Download

File | Size | Duration  
---|---|---  
[MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2012/Seek-in-the-Gloaming.mp3) | 4.98 MB | 00:06:57  
[MP4](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2012/Seek-in-the-Gloaming.m4b) | 3.6 MB | 00:06:57  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available to download from the [Eos Rose Productions](http://eosrose.parakaproductions.com/seek-in-the-gloaming/) website.

### Links last updated March 18, 2018.


End file.
